


The Sketch

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Never Saying Goodbye [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i>Blaine posing for Kurt's painting and Kurt jerking off on his painting ?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went to Titanic. So it’s sorta Titanic-esque.

It wasn’t every day that Kurt Hummel saved a man’s life. It also wasn’t every day that he somehow befriended said man, running around the bad part of town with him till they were both so crazy tired they thought they were going to drop.

Yet here he was, sitting in his tiny living room, his father away on business for the week, and playing host to one Blaine Anderson. Yes, one of those Andersons.

The sun was starting to set, sinking lower in the sky, but Blaine didn’t seem in any hurry to leave. Of course, it didn’t help that he had nothing to wear at the moment. After falling face first into a muddy puddle, Blaine was left in just his underthings until his clothes finished drying by the fire. Kurt had washed the finery with care, never having touched such nice things before, and made sure to get all the stains out as Blaine explored what little accommodations he had.

The Hummels weren’t dirt poor or anything, but they were no where near the status of an Anderson. To someone with so much money to burn as Blaine, even someone doing alright had to look broke.  
But Blaine was nursing a glass of disgusting ale with a smile on his face as he watched the fire. The view of the flickering flames on the angles and curves of Blaine’s face was breathtaking. So much so that Kurt had to literally gasp at the beauty.

The sound made Blaine look away from the fire and toward’s Kurt’s heated face. The older boy could only hope that Blaine would blame it on the spirits.

“Something wrong?”

“N-no. Not at all.” Kurt said hastily, eyes still dancing over the wonderful contours that was Blaine in firelight. Before he could stop himself, words poored from his mouth, desperate to be said. “Would you mind if I sketched you?”

Blaine himself looked taken aback and Kurt was all set to take the question back, but Blaine didn’t give him a chance. He smiled, large and open and said yes.

Kurt couldn’t be sure how long he sat there, so close to Blaine, yet so far. His fingers flew over the paper as his eyes caressed each curve and dip in his new friend’s body. Time stopped meaning anything as he worked, more care in this one drawing than in any sketch he had ever attempted before.

Later, when the sun was long gone and Blaine in a carriage back towards his estate, Kurt caressed the image with one hand as the other pushed down his pants. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the scary depth he rarely visited. There, he didnt’ ask Blaine to let him sketch him, but to touch. And Blaine had welcomed the touch, body seeking the cool feel of Kurt’s fingers.

The sharp shadows on Blaine’s skin were soft to the touch, each muscle quivering as Blaine’s breath hitched and caught. Then Kurt would realise that he could touch with more than his hand. His lips and tongue would trace patterns in the dark hairs on Blaine’s chest, lower and lower till his navel was open to be lapped at.

Blaine would moan then, needy and aching and Kurt would finally pull down the the item separating them and…

Before he could even imagine the flavour, Kurt was coming, spilling up and over his hand, droplets falling on the sketch held tightly in his grasp. Later he might he upset for ruining the image. Later he might be embarrassed and scared for the things inside his head. But for now he had the firelight image of Blaine in his head to lull him to sleep.


End file.
